marge teaches bart
by scooby823945
Summary: marge goes to talk to bart about relationships


**Introduction: M**arge goes to talk to Bart about relationships Bart woke up in a good mood. He knew he had to get home by eleven o'clock, and it was only nine thirty now. His mother thought he was at Millhouse's all night. Oh how little she knew. Bart looked over and noticed Edna Krabopple quietly sleeping on her stomach in the nude. "I know just how to wake her up." Bart thought to himself. He took his already rock hard dick and quickly shoved up her ass. "Unngh" Edna moaned, but remained asleep. Bart started pumping his member up and down in her ass, slowly at first, but increasing his speed as he went. Soon Edna, as if by instinct in her sleep, started moving to match the little boy's actions. "Oh Bart," Edna moaned, "Faster!" "Bart, wake up, it's time for school." yelled Marge as she raced up the stairs. "Shit!" Bart thought to himself, "I'm almost done." "One more minute," he called back. The erotic event which took place Friday night was still fulfilling Bart's need for something to think about during masturbation. "You don't have one more min uhh uhmmm..." Marge stammered as she forced open Bart's door. She never expected to see this, at least not this early. Marge witnessed her little boy's penis eject loads of cum. "Mo-om! Close the door! Don't you knock?!" "I'm sorry," she said, and walked out of the room. A million questions ran through Marge's mind "How could it be. Bart is only in fourth grade. I just don't understand. Maybe I should just pretend I never saw anything. Maybe I should talk to Homer. On second thought, I probably shouldn't talk to Homer. I have to talk to him. I have to explain to him something. Oh I don't know what to do. I guess I should keep him home from school today, and tell him about uhhmmm relationships." Bart was so embarrassed that he never came down. Marge told Lisa that Bart was sick and wasn't going to school today. Homer was at work and Maggie was taking a nap. Marge went up to Bart's room. She knocked on the door, and heard a quiet "Come in." Bart looked over to his clock and said oh sh.. I mean shoot, I have to go to school. "He thought I can't wait to see Mrs. Krabopple! Oh wait a minute, she wasn't in school yesterday or Monday, and they already told us she was gonna be out for the rest of the week. Damn!" "I don't want to talk to you." Bart whined and lied down on his bed. He started to shiver and Marge reached to put the sheet over him. But where she grabbed was wet with what must have been cum, so she quickly moved her hand to another spot, which was also wet. Then she found a dry spot and bent over to tuck her not-so-little boy in. As she did, Bart was treated to a long look at his own mother's cleavage. Marge noticed where he was staring and quickly stood up. She sat down on a chair across the room and noticed now Bart was staring up the bottom of her dress. She crossed her legs and thought about what she was going to say. "Honey, uhhmmm, I didn't think we would have this talk for a while, but I guess now is as good a time as ever. When a young boy grows up..." "I know Mom," Bart interrupted, "I don't need to have this talk, and would you leave my room please, I have to do something." Bart's dick had started to harden. He had never thought of his mom as anything more but his mom, but now, he thought about her in a different way. "No Bart," Marge said, "we have to have this talk now." With that she got up and sat down next to her son on the bed. Marge started to pat Bart on the stomach to comfort him, but missed and hit the ever growing tent in the sheets. "OUCHHHHH!" Bart cried. "Why in the hell did you do that!" A few silent moments went by as Marge arranged her thoughts. But, before she said anything, Bart said, "Oh, I think I know why," and he started to reach for his dick. "No Bart, that's not it at all," Marge protested, but it was too late. As her little boy took out his dick, she gasped. "Mom, I understand how you feel, I realize that Homer's probably not uhmmmm adequate." With that, Bart grabbed his mother's hand, and although she resisted, he squeezed it around his little member. "Ohhhhh, that feels good Mom, keep doing it," and Bart let go of her hand. Surprising both herself and Bart, Marge kept on doing it. Bart reached over to his nightstand and grabbed the pocket knife. He slit her dress all the way around, leaving his mother in just panties and a bra. Then Bart pulled Marge's head down to his dick, and she started to suck. Her hair tickled his chin in a most sensuous way as she blew her little boy. Bart took the knife and shredded his mother's bra, and let her breasts hang free. He reached down and began to fondle them. He rubbed and squeezed in time with her sucking and blowing. Then Bart wanted more. All in one movement, he flipped Marge over, ripped off her panties and started pounding into her. In five minutes of hot sweaty sex, Bart came. He screamed, as did Marge. Then they lay back, naked, and sweaty, resting, waiting for more. The door opened and Homer said "I forgot my lunch, and then I heard screaming and OH MY GOD! MARGE, HOW COULD YOU!"


End file.
